


I don't want to live the Past once again!

by BabyDracky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Drabble, Ghost of the Past, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Pack Dynamics, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Ghost of Christmas wants to show Isaac the Past. The boy doesn't want to meet his father once again. Scott to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to live the Past once again!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> Written for my 2014 Advent Calendar @ LJ  
> Written for Naemi  
> Ghost of the Past  
> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry for the mistakes.

Isaac is leaving at the McCall for a few weeks now and is just beginning to really feel at home. Melissa is a wonderful woman and the mother he would have loved to have. And Scott, Scott is just perfect. For the very first time, Isaac will celebrate Christmas with his family and enjoy it. Though, it’s what was supposed to happen. But now, now he has to fight once again to prevent to go nuts. He growls.  
— Go away, he whines.  
— I can’t, answer the old man. I’m here to show you the past.  
He is standing in his bedroom, frail and failed, next to his window.  
— I don’t want to see it, cries Isaac. I know it. I lived it. No, I survived it! I don’t want to go there again.  
— Isaac? Isaac?  
This is Scott’s voice. He is in the hallway, pounding on the door.  
— What’s happening, Isaac? I can’t open the door! Are you in danger?  
— Scott, he cries, please, help me!  
The man, the ghost is coming to him, closer by the minutes.  
— Help me, help me, help me!  
Isaac is rolled up into a ball on his bed and can’t look at the ghost anymore. He’ll make him see the Past, make him endure once again. He won’t come unarmed from that nightmare. Then, the door bursts open.  
— Stay away from him, growled Scott, now on the bed next to him.  
The only thing Isaac can feel is Scott’s presence.  
— How did you come into my realm? asks the ghost, dumbfounded. No one can do that.  
— I’m the Alpha, growled Scott. And you better go if you don’t want your head ripped out. With my teeth.  
Scott’s eyes are a burning red, and Isaac hasn’t seen anything more beautiful. The ghost goes away, unhappily, but Isaac was safe. For now.  
— Come here, gently whispers Scott to him. Don’t be scared anymore, Isaac, I’m here.  
— He’ll come back; he’ll come back and take me back to my father! cries Isaac.  
— No one is taking you away from me, Isaac, I promise.  
Scott gently kisses his head, holding tight on him. And Isaac believes him. He knows Scott will keep him sane and safe. He was lulled to sleep by Scott’s breathing, enjoying the warmth and the protection of his Alpha.


End file.
